Mine
by DarkestAngellic
Summary: Chaos belongs to Sephiroth and Sephiroth alone. No-one else is allowed to have him; nor overly flirt with him. A shame that some women seem to miss all the signs, then.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

_**A/N: First of all I would like to give a shout out to "loveless an the living fantasy" and "Jess Angel" for reviewing my story "Crystal". I truly do appreciate your opinions. As a side note I would like everyone to know my reasoning behind putting an "s" behind God when I use a certain word (i.e Godsdamned or Godsdammit). To me there is more than one higher being in FFVII. The "main" deity is Minerva however I, personally, believe that the likes of Ifrit, Shiva and Bahamut (the Summons, I believe) are also Gods and Goddesses in their own right. Keeping this in mind, Chaos has a certain level of respect for the deities (though he has a nasty dislike of Minerva) and as such will always use words in plural when he mentions the deities, or in the case of "Crystal", cursing. Hopefully this clears things up. Anyway, on with the story and please let me know what you all think?**_

* * *

"Stop fidgeting."

"I hate shirts. Worst article of clothing ever made by mortals." Chaos returned with another little tug at the cuff of his shirt. Dress smart, Reeve had said, and then the… _idiot_ turned up in some Godsawful suit similar to the one he had favoured during the DeepGround mess. Hmmph. A quick, subtle nudge against his leg beneath the table has restless claws falling away from the dark red cuff. Cotton. He had been tempted to buy a silk shirt, but it felt far too light for his own comfort. He had scars to keep from public view, after all, and he needed to feel comfortable in his own clothes. The dress trousers were fine but this shirt was killing him. It felt too restrictive, even though he had _somehow_ managed to convince his Darkness to stitch it back up after having torn holes into the back for his wings to slide through.

Three buttons were undone but it still felt too tight, and yet one more button would reveal scar tissue to curious eyes.

"Chaos…" A warning mutter, and he stills again with a sigh. Maybe it isn't the shirt, but their location. This… celebratory party was hosted by Reeve _and_ Shinra after all, and he had a healthy lack of trust for anyone carrying that name. This entire thing could be a trap…

"You seem to be a hit with the ladies."

"Huh?" Amber eyes flick first to Sephiroth, noting his smirk and the smug edge to it, before swivelling to follow his gaze in some measure of disbelief. There is a flurry of words exchanged, 'hot' popping up a few times even as a pint-sized woman announced quite cheerfully that the 'mysterious guy' was watching.

"They speak of you, Sephiroth, not me." There was nothing mysterious about him. Everyone knew him to be the demonic WEAPON sitting idle until the day of the Planet's end. Nothing interesting there. Now _Sephiroth _was mysterious, even to Chaos. Four years together and the man was still a walking mass of complex puzzles he had no intention of solving. No, he liked Sephiroth as he was.

"Blind bat. They've been watching_ you_ all night."

"Your eyes must be playing tricks on you, Sephiroth." He returns with a faint smile, once again looking to his lover. He was glad Sephiroth had finally agreed to accompany him to this Godsforsaken event - the man was glorious in the charcoal grey two-piece suit and that black turtleneck… but oh how that damned thing taunted him to yank the neck down and suck and bite until his lover was suitably marked as _mate._ His lips part on words but he pauses, glowing jade flitting once again to the group of women and Chaos focuses on their voices again, curious. What had distracted his lover now?

"You know what they say about big feet."

"Yes but it also means he'll be terrible at dancing."

"Who cares about dancing? I just want a reason to cop a feel of that ass."

"It's not his ass that I want."

"Tch! Would you listen to yourselves? Why stand here talking about what you want when you can go and get it." The brunette woman breaks away from the group with a confident air to her walk and a sultry swing in her hips. Chaos merely snorts in amusement and sits back, hands clasped neatly on the table as he waits out her approach. Were he even remotely interested in finding a partner, this one wouldn't even catch his eye. She might look pretty with a heart-shaped face and honey-tinted curls and hazel eyes, but her personality was not one Chaos found likable. But he is not interested in a partner in the first place, nor is he interested in women; no doubt to the disappointment of a select few.

"Excuse me, would you be interested in a dance?" He is aware of Sephiroth's gaze moving between them, his lover silent even though a smirk curls at his lips, but amber eyes remain locked on the female confident enough to approach him. Yes, she does look pretty, but the mind behind that face isn't one he cares to entertain. She expects with no intentions of giving _anything_ in return. She demands and she craves attention. Not at all Chaos' type. A very faint upward tilt to his lips is enough of a movement for her to notice, eyes darting down to his mouth before meeting his gaze again. She's angled her body in such a way that anyone can see she expects him to get up and follow her to the middle of the floor.

Time to burst that little bubble, then.

"Thank you for the offer, lady, but I'm afraid I have to decline." No reason, no explanation. He doesn't need to excuse himself to a woman he most likely won't meet again, but at least he's somewhat polite in his refusal of her offer. Glossy lips briefly form themselves into a pout before parting again to let more sweetened words spill into the air.

"Are you sure? Can I even get you a drink?" And eyes take that moment to notice the glass of _water_ near his clasped hands, and a minute frown rearranges her features.

"I am certain, and no thank you." There is just a hint of bite in his tone this time around, a steely undercurrent of warning that his patience won't last forever. He's already declined - he shouldn't need to repeat himself.

* * *

After the woman returned to her group of friends and they started whispering among themselves again, as loud and irritating as a group of children on a sugar-high to his sensitive hearing, the others approach him one by one with the same offer of either dancing or getting him a drink. Each time he politely declines, even though his face progressively shifts into a darker expression when one takes the many steps towards their table in ridiculously high heels. Half of them can't even walk in the contraptions they call shoes, tottering their way over with all the grace of a new-born chocobo first finding its feet. Sephiroth, the evil bastard, makes no attempts to help him out of this less than pleasant situation, seemingly quite content to just watch the proceedings with amusement. Really, can these women not notice how _close_ their bodies are? Or how little space separates their fingers on the table's surface? Blind little twits.

And then a hand is placed on his forearm, soft and warm through the material of his shirt. Amber eyes swivel to glare at the woman quite clearly invading his personal space, not at all impressed with the ample cleavage she's displaying with the way she's leaned her body forward. Dyed blonde hair, breasts out of proportion compared to the rest of her body, a cocky little quirk to glossy lips and confidence clear in the gaze she can't seem to keep focused solely on his face.

Thank the Gods he hadn't decided to undo the fourth button, else she would have seen his scars.

"Would you like to dance with me, handsome?" Oh_ hell_ no. Was she trying to be seductive? Really? Trying to make her voice husky and sexy when he was sitting beside _Sephiroth_? Was the woman out of her Godsdamned mind? Fingers tighten in a brief squeeze, no doubt testing to see what kind of musculature he was hiding beneath his shirt, and just as a disgustingly intrigued look appears in her eyes, his flesh hand clamps over her wrist, tight enough to be a silent warning in itself, but not enough to hurt her or leave a bruise.

"No. Now would you be so kind as to return to your friends and tell them _I'm not interested in any of you?" _Oh yes, he's sick of this, and he has no qualms about showing it. Affront narrows her eyes before the idiot female tugs free of his grip, turns on her heel and storms back to the group of twittering harpies, leaving Chaos to fume in silence while Sephiroth finally lets a quiet chuckle pass from between his smiling lips. He turns his glare on his lover, not at all impressed by his earlier silence, only to blink in surprise when a warm hand suddenly lands on his thigh, rather close to his groin considering they're in public, fingers splayed over his_inner _thigh. A rather… clear show of possessiveness, a not-so-subtle revealing of the fact Chaos _belongs _to the former general. The sudden silence from the group of women has him grinning quite smugly even as Sephiroth twists to face him and leans in close. A gloved hand slides beneath his chin, guiding his head to a tilt, exposing his neck, and Chaos' eyes go dark for a moment when his lover's mouth closes over sensitive flesh and sucks, _hard._

A public claiming, marking as _Sephiroth's._ Oh how he loves it, soft chuckles rumbling in his chest as eyes fall closed, enjoying the protesting throb of skin as blood vessels burst beneath and a bruise is drawn forth. It is only when the mark is a nice dark colour that Sephiroth draws back and looks over at the group of thunderstruck women, jade eyes glowing bright with menace, gloved hand taking advantage of undone buttons to slide beneath his shirt and flatten his palm over bare skin.

A move that quite clearly screams _mine._


End file.
